


Help Finding a Fic

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Help Please
Comments: 2





	Help Finding a Fic

I'm looking for a teen wolf fandom where Derek is pregnant and gives birth to a baby girl he names Talia an didn't kniw who the father is between two guys he had sex with. 

While going to a coffee shop he runs into Stiles who seems to enjoy holding Derek's baby and in the end the two are telling Stiles's dad he's a grandpa

If you know which one please leave a link in the comments


End file.
